


Goodnight and Go

by MargaretFrost



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Trans Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretFrost/pseuds/MargaretFrost
Summary: 晚安和一些离别
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Goodnight and Go

*短打，没有情节，双性转

奇犽长得很美。小杰想，将脑袋和肩膀伸出床尾，如瀑黑发拂落而下，她用手指挑起一截，漫不经心地缠绕，屏息注视不远处的人。她的女朋友。小杰反复咀嚼这个词语，感到一阵心醉神迷地喜悦冲刷全身，在内心跌宕起阵阵涟漪。奇犽未着寸缕，光溜溜地坐在镜子前，慢条斯理地往身上涂抹保湿乳液，在她动作时，两块肩胛骨如花苞般伸展，伏在肌理之下蠕动。冬天，她们很早就进入房间，打开暖气和加湿器，将窗帘拉得严严实实，桌上只亮一盏灯。一团昏黄的月亮。光线蜿蜒流淌，她苍白的皮肤在光晕中朦胧闪烁。

像是觉察到她的目光，奇犽手上的动作停下了，她抬起头，无言地与那双湿漉漉的狗狗眼对视。

“你在干什么？”

“我在练习倒立。”小杰说，两只细长的腿在空中晃啊晃。

她没错过奇犽脸上一闪而过的笑容，“我劝你最好别这样做，会脑充血。”

“哦，能从颠倒的世界里看你，脑充血也值得。”小杰说。

奇犽噎了一下，脸颊上涌起红晕。她那么容易脸红，多亏了那张雪白的脸，即使相隔一段距离，小杰也能清晰地看到那团红晕。半晌，她可能终于找回自己的舌头，“那么闲的话，你不如考虑考虑后天的考试，省得脑充血变成笨蛋。”她做出一副凶巴巴的样子，将乳液往桌子上重重一放。她凶起来的样子好像猫，原本束在脑后的卷发散开了，变得像猫炸开的毛发。好可爱。小杰想，爱意在那双眼睛的瞪视下汹涌，她开始笑，肩膀轻轻颤动。

“杰·富力士，你有什么毛病？”她听见奇犽从喉咙里发出的质问，笑得更大声了。她可能是笑得太肆无忌惮，耳边突然传来一阵嗡鸣，她的眼前一花，世界上下颠倒。然后是咚——的一声。

奇犽猛地站起来，椅子倒在身后，她匆匆来到床脚，在那里，黑色长发铺在那团蜷缩的身躯上，发出细小的抽吸。她蹲下身，轻轻触碰小杰的肩膀，那双圆溜溜的杏眼眨了眨，小杰将脸转过来，吸吸鼻子。

“我踢到床脚了。”她喃喃道。

“……笨蛋。”奇犽轻声说，简直对她生不起气了。

她抬起小杰的胳膊，将她半拉着坐起来。她们坐在床脚，小杰毛茸茸的脑袋搁在她的颈窝，奇犽摸摸她的额头，那里有点红肿，她用泛凉的手指覆在那里。“都是奇犽一直说我是笨蛋，万一真摔成笨蛋该怎么办。”小杰下低头，扇动的睫毛沾了几滴眼眶里噙着的泪水。“就算你真的变成笨蛋，我也会照顾你的。”她叹息，伸手捏一捏小杰的鼻子，感到有什么湿热的东西落在指尖。

奇犽惊讶地抬起她的脸，“不是吧，你真的哭了？”

“因为真的好疼啊……”小杰又抽一下鼻子。几根发丝被泪水黏在脸颊上，奇犽伸手将它们拨开。她用手擦去小杰从眼眶跌落的泪水。“你变脆弱了，你以前跳高摔断骨头都不会流一滴眼泪的。”

因为你让我变脆弱了。小杰想。轻轻地，她凑过去，将脸颊贴进奇犽雪白的胸脯。她的皮肤散发小苍兰的甜味。她眷恋地，贪婪地嗅着她的味道。她蜷缩在奇犽的怀抱里。环绕在她身上的手腕收紧了，她能感受到奇犽的体温，透过薄薄的连衣裙，沉甸甸的心跳熨在她的背脊。头发被轻轻一扯，她侧过脑袋，让奇犽的嘴唇落在脸颊上。柔软的嘴唇在脸上逡巡，将尚未干涸的眼泪纳入舌尖，尖尖的牙齿咬一下她的嘴唇，小杰张开嘴，让奇犽的舌头窜进来。她尝到眼泪的苦味。

她的身体在奇犽的手掌下发烫，颤栗，她无力地靠在奇犽怀里，感到那双手离开她怦怦乱跳的心口，一路往下游走。

“你湿得好快。”奇犽轻声说，含住她通红的耳垂，手指在被泅湿的内裤打转，隔着一层布料按在那道入口。她发出细微地呜咽，转头看向奇犽，那双蓝眼睛一眨不眨地将她凝视。爱意正从那双眼睛里溢出，浓烈地淋在小杰身上，令她身体发烫，颤抖。想要高潮的欲望击中了她，她被那双蓝眼睛拖入海底，扼住呼吸。或许她不是死于情欲。小杰在混沌中失神地想。拨开内裤边缘的手轻轻探进去，她仰起脖子，发出无声的呻吟，在奇犽的怀里化成一滩水，身体随着手指的进出颤栗，颠簸，脚趾扣进地毯，失焦的眼睛轻轻睁大了。

她伏在奇犽起伏的胸口，连衣裙被剥下了，漆黑的长发从光洁无暇的背脊滑落。

她们气喘吁吁，眼睛凝视对方通红的脸颊。“哦，小杰。”她托起她的下巴，她们深深地，缓缓地吻着彼此。她被奇犽抱起来，放在床沿，抚摸她仰起的后颈。

她们的肌肤因做爱而出汗，变得光滑，湿润，她们在困倦中睡去。半夜，小杰突然从梦中醒来。蒸发的汗水缓缓带走身上的热量，她蜷起身子，伸手搓搓发冷的双臂。身上的被子不知什么时候被蹬在床下。

准是奇犽干得好事，小杰想，她看向身边熟睡的人。小桌上那盏灯还亮着，光晕将那具洁白的身体细细涂抹。奇犽的眉头皱了皱，喉咙里发出轻轻的嘤咛。她往小杰的方向挪动，挨着熟悉的体温，心满意足地沉睡过去。她坐着看了一会儿。她悄悄地起身，关灯，捡起落在地上的被子，盖在她们身上，挠了挠奇犽的掌心。奇犽的手动了动，还在梦里，却依然摊开手臂，对她敞开怀抱。

一只手摩挲她的肩头，模糊地声音在耳边呢喃：

“小狗狗（puppy），乖乖的……”

黑暗仿佛变得柔软，淅淅沥沥地融化在身上。她缩进那个怀抱，感到安抚般的吻落在她颤动的眼皮。

“晚安。”

*

小杰从睡梦中醒来，一道漏网的日光从窗帘的边缘渗进房间，爬上她的眼皮。她眨眨眼，将日光从眼皮上眨落。

身边的那半床是空的。她迷迷糊糊地坐起身，眼皮还直往下坠。她的女朋友正在房间里蹑手蹑脚，行李箱摊在地上，有条不紊地将衣物和日用品一件一件往里面放。

她听到床上的动静，整理衣物的手停下来。“哇，你醒了。”奇犽将最后一件毛衣丢进去，关上行李箱，小杰揉揉眼睛，看着她走到床边，俯下身子，将嘴唇落在她的脸颊。“是我吵醒你了吗？”

“没有。”小杰摇摇头，眼睛越过她的肩膀，困惑地看着那只行李箱。“你为什么要收拾行李？”

“因为我要去看亚路嘉，我答应过的，等这学期的考试结束就去看她，”奇犽说，“我在一个月前跟你说过。”

她一下子愣住了，迷茫地看看行李箱，再看看奇犽，这回是彻底清醒过来。“怎么，你不记得了？”奇犽在观察她的反应，看到她竭力思索时愁眉苦脸的样子，不禁觉得好笑，伸手点点她蹙起的眉心，“顺便，好心告诉你一下，我昨晚也提醒你了。”

“可我完全不记得……”小杰喃喃着，看着行李箱发怔。

“完蛋，”她揶揄道，“看来有人昨晚真把脑袋给摔傻了。”

小杰抬起头，还没从这个冲击性的消息里回过神。她注意到奇犽今天的妆容，很漂亮，或许比平时的妆容更柔和。是“亚路嘉温柔的姐姐”。她看见那双蓝眼睛里自己的倒影，乱糟糟的头发，正瞧着奇犽发呆。一只失魂落魄的小狗。“我过一会儿就要走了。”她说，摸摸小杰的头发，起身走到桌前检查机票。小杰这才反应过来，从床下往下一跳，差点被地上的拖鞋绊倒，跌跌撞撞地扑到奇犽身上。

“你能不能小心一点。”奇犽接住她踉跄的身子，她还一丝不挂，身体陷入奇犽温暖的大衣。她不管不顾的，只是将脑袋埋在奇犽的颈窝。“小杰？”见她不回答，奇犽又问。好一会儿，没有别的动静，奇犽没有办法，只能将她搂在怀里，晃啊，晃啊。那具靠在怀里的身体动了动，埋在颈窝的脑袋抬起来，露出一双湿漉漉的眼睛。“你这个残忍的主人，就把可怜的小狗一个人丢在家里吗。”

她噗嗤笑了，将小杰从怀里揪出来。“你今天有点过头了，杰·富力士。”她假装无情，将缠在胳膊上的手拍掉。

“哦。”她撅起嘴，悻悻地把四肢从奇犽身上拿开。

“不许噘嘴，不许撒娇。”

“哦……”

果然没了动静。

奇犽核对好机票，又检查一遍要带给亚路嘉的东西。这才想起刚刚还聒噪的人。她转过脑袋，就看见小杰乖乖巧巧坐在床沿上，眼珠随着她的动作转来转去。眼巴巴的小狗。看见奇犽望向她，眼睛一瞬间被点亮了。她的心毫无办法的融化，每一次。她走过去，把她的手拿在掌心。“我得走了。”她说，小杰点点头，眨动湿润的眼睛，“只是一周，我很快就回来的。”她系上围巾，对着镜子整理头发。“告诉亚路嘉我爱她，还有要期待我的圣诞礼物。”小杰说，奇犽点点头，那双蓝眼睛透过镜子望向她，温柔地，就好像一只蝴蝶在心口扇动翅膀，掀起一串绵密酸涩。她撇过脑袋，告诉自己不许再看。

“路上小心。”

当她们还是最好的朋友的时候，也曾整日整夜的待在一起。在那些睡不着的夜晚，躲在阁楼里等待日出，缩在那条满是薄薄的被子里，在冬天冻得瑟瑟发抖，相互依偎，辨认夜幕之中的冬季星座。她们也分开过好一段日子，冬去春来，再次相逢时，两人都已经长大。

在曾经，在那段日子里，留下她突然变得很难。她摩挲她光滑的背脊，在肌肤上留下鲜嫩的吻痕，冰一样的卷发从肩头滑落，她在她身下战栗，流汗，痉挛般高潮。奇犽把她留在床上，在房间四处走动，穿衣服，让丝袜重新包裹细白的小腿。“你不能留下吗？已经很晚了，或许赶不上末班地铁。”小杰问，天真而试探的，她走过来，爱怜地抚摸她潮红的脸颊。她把奇犽冰冷的手指握在手里，轻轻呵气。“对不起，只是……”

她说：“等亚路嘉上大学，我们就一起租房子。”

她不再是她一个人的了。小杰当然知道。她也并非意在占有。她站在窗前，外面正在下雪。雪下得很寂静，许多，数不清的珍珠般的雪花从撕裂的夜空往下坠落。她看着奇犽步入漆黑的夜幕，浅色的卷发在风中起伏，似黑暗里的一簇幽火。

“晚安。”她对着空荡荡的夜空说。

那天晚上，她一个人在亚洲超市里购买食材。难得可以不用好好吃饭，她在购物车里堆满速冻食品，爆米花和薯条。收银台前排起长队，临近节日的日子，经常有一家人进行大采购，为圣诞做准备。她在排队间隙打开手机确认时间。现在的时间接近八点，奇犽乘坐的那班飞机应该早已落地。她埋头噼啪打字：你到了吗？

她等了好一会儿，直到只差两位就轮到她结账，手机才在口袋里嗡鸣。

-已经到亚路嘉的公寓了，刚才在整理东西。

她点进instagram，看见亚路嘉半小时前上传的照片。照片里是亚路嘉挽着她的姐姐，两人都对看着镜头，笑得无忧无虑。小杰盯着这张照片看了好一阵，没意识到自己的脸上也挂上笑容。收银员唤了她好几声，眼睛在无声地指责，她回过神，将手机塞进包里，推车走向收银台。

走出超市的时候，天空中飘起雪，工作一天的人群陆续归家，灯光从窗户里一盏盏升起。二手车的刮雨器变得笨重，每刮一下车窗都会嘎吱作响。小杰回到家，将购物袋里的东西归类，留下一袋韩国水饺。雪渐渐地下得大了，她坐在窗前，看窗外路灯照亮那些雪花，风将羽毛般的雪吹成细细的雪沫。她拍了张水饺传过去，配字：一个人的晚餐。紧随其后一张小狗表情。

那边很快就传来回复，也是一张照片。小杰盯着那张食物图片死死地看了会儿，一个字一个字恶狠狠地回复。

-我一个人在家吃水饺。

-你在和亚路嘉吃米其林餐厅。

-哈。

-在你看到这条消息的时候，我已经把你拉黑了。有事用亚路嘉的号码联系。

消息提示接二连三地跳出来，她一条一条地看，忍不住笑出声。

“怎么啦？”亚路嘉敲键盘的手停下了，好奇地看着她。

“没事，就是有只小狗在闹脾气，因为她孤零零在家吃水饺，而我正带着你吃日本菜。”

亚路嘉撇撇嘴，“得了吧，姐姐，这明明是我预订的餐厅。”她这么说着，也凑到奇犽跟前。白荧荧的屏幕照亮她们的脸颊，她们头碰头，笑着看完短信。“你怎么不带着小杰一起来？”亚路嘉坐回去，将下巴搁在手背。“因为她的考试还没结束。”她说，退出短信界面，目光在屏幕上停留：黑发如瀑的少女，笑容羞赧而灿烂，怀抱一束向日葵。即便是闭上眼睛，她也能描述出照片上的每一寸细节。在那段最黑暗的日子里，她将这张照片藏在枕头底下，想象那天的黄金花海，天空比玻璃还要脆弱。她想象小杰就在身边。这样的念头让她的心脏在黑暗中蓬勃跳动。无数次。

她凝视那张照片许久。

亚路嘉手撑着下巴。她在观察她的姐姐，心中了然。她若有所思。

片刻，她开口：“或许我们能早点回去。”

奇犽从手机里抬头，“什么，你不是还有考试？”她听出话里的另一层意思：“等一下，我们？你也要和我回去？”

“哦，其实考试明天就结束了。”

奇犽愣住了。“那你不和朋友一起过圣诞了？就是那位……”她努力回忆那个意大利女孩的名字，“阿丽亚？”

“她的爸妈不打算离婚了，他们全家会去滑雪度假。”亚路嘉说，“我本来打算晚点再告诉你的。”

她突然说不出任何话。她的妹妹坐在对面，目光慧黠，静静地与她对视，仿佛能看透她所有的心思。她早已长大，不再是当年那个小小的，脆弱的孩子。她起身，走到姐姐身边，像小时候那样的挽上她的手腕，将脑袋靠上记忆中那个坚韧的肩膀。

天空开始下雪，甘美，宁静。窗外的商店亮起圣诞彩灯，母亲牵起孩子的手，在窸窣飞舞的雪花中推开店门。

“姐姐。”亚路嘉轻轻唤她。

门铃发出清脆声响，奇犽从恍惚中惊醒，双脚稳稳踏上地面。她抚摸亚路嘉的脑袋，望向那双蓝莹莹的眼睛。

“她一定会很开心的。”

END

*本文中的亚路嘉生理上也是女孩


End file.
